


Honeydew

by MysticMoonhigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fem!Cas, Fingering, Lesbians, Oral, Sex, cliche bar scene, fem!dean, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMoonhigh/pseuds/MysticMoonhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a girl who is used to disappointment, so her crush on Castiel should be no exception.<br/>Fem!Dean x fem!Cas.<br/>AKA: Girl on girl smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeydew

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for anything that was too terrible. The page of this was written before the finale, like, two months ago, so there might be minor changes in the writing from them to what I've added now. I've added plenty, trust me. Please forgive if this is terrible, it's like, my fourth time writing girl on girl smut. So, if you liked, leave a review/kudos, if you didn't, you should comment and give me some pointers ^_^  
> I used the name Dean because Deanna doesn't appeal to me, and Dean would be a cute girl's name anyways.

Honeydew  
Dean had long ago learned to cope with things not going her way.  
She had practically been raised to have what she wanted taken from her. Life was unfair, even to the best of people, and let's just say that she wasn't the best. She had lied and stole and manipulated, and her soul technically belonged to hell, for Sam's sake. It wasn't like she could just let her sister die. She'd lost enough already, because life was unfair.   
She was starting to see a reoccurring pattern there.   
The point is, she didn't get her hopes up. The angel (the one she referred to in her head as her angel) wasn't going to magically like her back. Hell, she didn't even know she liked girls until this 'Castiel' came along with her perfectly curled hair and bright blue eyes and smooth, oh-so-touchable skin. Dean loved and hated her at the same time.   
So, now, sitting in a bar with her hair done in a sloppy ponytail, she was hoping to get herself some action. She was talking real nice to a young blooded thing named Ryan, who claimed to own a business in Washington and that he was in San Fran Cisco on business. Dean couldn't bring it on herself to care much if he was lying or telling the truth; it would just be another in the long string of meaningless one night stands that had been her normal since she was young.   
“So, Ryan,” She asked flirtatiously, pushing out her breasts to let him get a nice look, “Do you have any plans for the night?” She asked. His eyes flickered to her breasts, and the look was not missed. She subconsciously licked her lips, her eyes flashing with a spark of interest. This night could still turn out to be fun, after all.   
“No, but you do.”  
The voice rang out from behind, and Dean froze. She recognized that voice anywhere; the voice that plagued her dreams, seemed to flow into her ears like a long lost friend, washed over her body as water washed away the grime, erasing all memories of Ryan. She slowly turned to face the angel, recalling the first time she had heard the voice.   
“I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”  
She almost shuddered.   
“I'm...” She tried to remember what she was doing. She turned to see Ryan standing there, looking significantly less interesting than before. “I'm sort of busy right now, Cas.” She announced, turning back. Castiel's eyes flickered to Ryan briefly, then back to Dean's, her expression blank and unreadable. “Could this wait for another time?”  
“Could it? I suppose.” Castiel said, her eyes trailing over to Ryan as she spoke. Her eyes flashed just a little bit brighter blue, almost seeming to glow for a second. Dean imagined it would be frightening to someone who didn't know what Castiel was. “But you won't like the consequences if it does.” She announced bravely. Ryan backed up a little; Dean could hear the half step. She grimaced.  
“Listen, I didn't know she had a girlfriend.” Ryan announced, putting his hands up. Dean whipped around to face him, her eyes scrutinizing. If this guy was stupid enough to think that Cas belonged to her (in her dreams) then she was probably lucky she had gotten out of sleeping with him. If he can't tell the damn difference between a friend and a girlfriend, she could find someone better.   
“She's not my girlfriend.” Dean announced, because she felt the need to. The man turned towards Castiel, asking her silently to confirm this, and Castiel remained silent, her glare towards him unwavering. He finally relaxed and put down his hands, looking resigned. Apology flashed in his eyes as they met Dean's. She knew that look.  
“Listen, you clearly have some important stuff to do, so I'm just gonna go ahead and head home.” He announced, backing up a step. Dean wanted to say something, to argue or tell him that Cas would be leaving then, but the words got caught in her throat. Cas was here, and she probably needed something important. Cas always came first.   
“Okay, fine. Maybe I'll catch you later?” She tried, flashing him a seductive grin in hope of softening the inconvenience. His eyes flashed back up to Castiel.  
“I doubt it, but it was nice talking to you. Have fun.” He told her, turning away. She had a fake smile plastered onto her face as he walked away, and her shoulders slumped. She shook her head, trying to tell herself not to blame Cas for that. She didn't want to start anything, but it was hard not to get angry, and she knew that Cas had to learn manners. Plus, when was the last time Dean had been able to just let herself feel angry? She felt the spark flare in her chest as she turned towards Cas.  
“What the hell was that for? I was about to get laid.” Dean hissed, throwing her arms out beside her body as if to say, 'look at what you did'. Castiel stared blankly at her for a moment, her mouth opening slightly as if she was going to say something before it reformed into the usual hard line.   
“Exactly. You need to be focusing on the mission, not your own human desires.” Castiel droned, narrowing her eyes. “I'm aware you feel the urge to spend your time in this den of iniquity, but you shouldn't be focusing on something so ridiculous when you have other things you could be doing.” She finished, raising her head just a little higher.   
“You're just making up an excuse to be a cock-block.” Dean mumbled to herself, giving a heavy sigh. Castiel stood still, frozen, her eyes still glued to Dean. Dean's own eyes flickered back to her angel's, and they shared a very intense moment where neither of them knew quite what to do. Finally, Dean spoke. “What?”  
“I was just looking at you, do I need a reason?” Cas defended. Dean was tired and not used to having the angel to herself like this, so she decided to take a calculated risk. She rolled her eyes and took up her flirtatious stance, a hand moving up to curl in her blonde hair as she eyed Cas up and down. Castiel seemed to take note of her glances and shifted uncomfortably.  
“Do you just like to look at me?” Dean purred, taking a step closer. Cas froze up entirely, her eyes going wide. She was too surprised to step away and too socially awkward to initiate anything, so she simply didn't move.   
“Well, in all honesty, you're a more attractive human. It would be foolish of me to not like looking at you.” Cas said, stuttering out the sentence.   
Dean raised her eyebrows but didn't comment, waiting another second before she stepped back out of Castiel's space. She could tell that she was making the angel uncomfortable, and what she had already done was more than enough payback for scaring away Ryan.  
“One, please!” She called to the bar tender, leaning on the counter. She glanced at Castiel before leaning back over and saying, “Actually, make that two.”   
There was a flurry of motion on the other side as the bartender filled two shot glasses and set them in front of the girls, flashing them a wink before moving on to her next customer. Dean picked up her own shot and swirled it around in the glass, glancing at her friend as she did.  
“If there's anything I can do to make up for scaring away your potential mate, I, well... I'm sorry.” Cas mumbled, starting to feel a little bad. She looked at her own glass in uncertainty for a moment before she picked it up and tried to imitate what Dean was doing with it.   
“Well, unless you're going to get me laid tonight, I doubt there's much you can do. Thanks for apologizing, though.” Dean said, smiling the smallest bit. She threw back her shot then, and watched out the corner of her eye as Cas did the same. Cas coughed and sputtered, still not used to the bitter taste of alcohol, but she recovered quickly enough.  
“Are you asking me to go to bed with you?” Cas asked, keeping a poker face. Dean slowly looked over at her, eyebrows furrowing and mouth slightly open as she tried to process how calm Cas sounded about it. Cas swallowed under Dean's scrutiny.  
“Dude, you don't just say something like that and keep a neutral expression.” She said, changing the subject. “It makes it sound like you actually would.”  
“Well, it is an appealing prospect. Like I said before, you're a very attractive woman.” Castiel said, trying to reassemble her blank expression. It seemed like Dean could tear down all of her walls, and this was no exception. She was wanting, for the first time in a long time, and Dean was the source. She didn't have a clue what she would do in bed with a woman, but she knew that Dean would make her feel alive. Dean could make her feel things she hadn't in thousands of years.  
“You... want to sleep with me? Because I'm attractive?” Dean blurted, unable to stop the surprise that had taken her hold.   
“Well, I didn't exactly say that... But I suppose that sums it up.” Castiel said.   
Dean wasn't sure what to think. On one hand, she'd been pining after the angel for what felt like forever, and she was overjoyed at least some of her affections seemed to be returned. On the other, if Cas just wanted her for her body, what would make this different from any of her other one night stands? Would taking this opportunity ruin her friendship with the angel?   
She was also a little sick of being treated like an object, and pointless sex wouldn't help anything in the long run.  
“There's no more to it then that?” Dean asked, putting on what she hoped was a neutral face. It wasn't.  
“Well, if you're implying that my enjoying the prospects of sleeping with you is entirely based upon your blessed genetics, no.” Cas said. She took a deep breath and stepped a little closer to Dean in the bar, for once looking the other in the eyes. She didn't want Dean to see her as insincere or faking. Dean needed to hear what she had to say. “You, Dean Winchester, are the funniest, brightest soul I have ever had the pleasure of interacting with. You've been to hell and back. I know what you've been through, and somehow, all I can think is that you're all the more beautiful for it.  
“We've been through purgatory together, we've been through fights together, and we've been by each other's side again and again. After so many times of me choosing you above anything else, I don't understand how you could imply that my only reason for wanting you would be your body.  
“You're worth more to me than that, Dean.”  
Castiel stepped back again, letting the confessions sink in. She knew that this was a lot for her to admit and probably a great deal for Dean to process, so she could assume that Dean might need some space. She knew that if Dean rejected her, she would certainly need some time alone.  
Dean couldn't honestly believe what her ears were hearing. Through everything they'd been through together, Castiel still viewed her as beautiful. With all of her scars and her potty mouth and her emotional constipation, Cas still liked her. The person she'd been wanting for months now, wanted her for more than her body. She honestly felt like she was going to cry.   
Dean wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly, her lips were sealed to the angel's, her fingers knotting in Cas's hair, bringing her closer. Their bodies seemed to curve around each other like they had been made to, and Dean had a flashback of her time in hell; the only one that didn't make her flinch.  
The brilliant blue light shining down on her, gripping her and yanking her upwards, out of damnation.  
They slowly separated, Dean's lips hugging the angel's for a moment before she entirely unlatched, looking around them. She saw several pairs of creepy eyes glued to their forms, and she knew that if they didn't get out of there soon, they were going to get asked to watch.   
“We're going back to the motel. It's a two block-” She'd started, but she blinked and found them both standing in front of the bed. “Well, okay then.” She said, blinking.  
“We were in the middle of something?” Castiel questioned, leaning forward to kiss along Dean's jaw. She didn't know if this would feel good or not, but she'd seen it on porn before. Apparently it had the desired effect.  
Dean let out a gasp and tilted her head back, giving Castiel more room to work. Castiel's hands moved to rest on Dean's hips as she moved down a bit, beginning to leave sloppy kisses along the other's neck. As she kissed, she felt a strange feeling coming from her heat, one she'd only experienced a hand full of times before.   
“Cas.” Dean said, knotting her fingers in Cas's hair. She gently pulled the other away, her eyes hungry and wanting. “I want to kiss you.” She said, in a low, seductive voice.   
Castiel leaned forward again, a little too enthusiastically. As their lips collided, Dean fell back onto the bed, and Cas on top of her. Rather than break the kiss, Cas just spread her legs and straddled Dean, feeling the feeling of want grow stronger as her crotch pressed against Dean's waist.  
Dean's tongue forced its way into Cas's mouth, and she flipped them, pinning Cas to the mattress. One of her hands moved up to squeeze Cas's breast as her tongue slowly caressed her partner's, and Cas let out the most beautiful moan Dean had ever heard. Dean moved one of her knees to Cas's side, leaving the other between Cas's legs.  
Cas let out a startled gasp as she felt Dean's knee press against her groin, and she stifled another moan. The gasp broke the kiss, but Dean seemed undeterred, moving her lips to Castiel's neck and placing sloppy kisses along it, and the added stimulation had Cas arching up. She felt a frustrating need to be touched radiating from every pore of her body, and she knew that Dean was the only one capable of making her feel this way.   
“Dean, I need you.” She panted. Dean chuckled, and the sound vibrated against her neck.   
“Well, aren't you a little sensitive? This is the fastest I've had someone come undone.” She said, but her own voice proved she was far more aroused than she would let on. She pulled away from Castiel's neck, her eyes trained on Cas's breasts, before they flickered back up to the other's eyes. “We should get out of these clothes first, angel.”  
Castiel immediately felt her hands unfreeze, and she reached up to hurriedly feel around Dean's back, searching for a zipper. She found it soon enough, and unzipped it all in one long pull. Dean shifted back, straddling Cas's leg as she shrugged out of the dress, her round breasts popping out of the fabric as she slowly let it pool around her knees, and before she knew it, she was on her back again.  
Cas held her down with a feral growl, moving down her body, eyeing her skin with more appreciation than Dean thought she had gotten in her entire life. Cas scooted down and pulled the dress the rest of the way off, leaving Dean in her lacy panties and push-up bra, entirely at the angel's mercy.  
Cas could see Dean's arousal practically leaking through her panties, and she glanced up at the other, raising an eyebrow. Dean cleared her throat and sat up a little, pushing her arms behind her in attempt to both unbuckle her bra and distract herself from the embarrassment. Castiel followed her lead and as Dean's bra was tossed across the room, so was her overcoat and shirt. Cas was in nothing but her pants and a bra, and Dean's eyes eagerly scanned her skin.   
Cas hesitated, her eyes looking uncertainly at Dean's breasts, and Dean took notice.  
“Touch me. I can tell you want to.” Dean purred. Castiel surprised her by leaning forward and gently grazing a teeth across one of her hardened nipples, causing a gasp to rip itself from her mouth. She felt her body heat up as Cas attached her mouth to the nub, running her tongue over it fondly before letting it go with a wet pop. Dean felt a shudder go through her as the cold air hit her flesh.  
“Stop teasing. Take off the rest of your fucking clothes.” She commanded through gritted teeth. Not for the first time, she thought that she could never want anyone more than she wanted Cas.  
“You're bossy when you're horny.” Cas said, smiling. She reached up and undid her own simple, pink bra and let her boobs come out, (Dean thought she'd never seen a more perfect and rounded pair) reaching down to eagerly undo her button and fly.   
Dean flipped them over again, sliding down Cas's body to remove her pants. Having no patience, she quickly stripped her partner of the satin underneath, leaving Castiel exposed to the cold air. Once she finally had the offending garments off, she stripped her own panties, throwing them across the room and leaving them both gloriously naked.   
She launched forward and connected their lips again, feeling Castiel's warm skin against her own. Her tongue yet again invaded the other's mouth as one of her hands worked its way down to between Castiel's legs, relishing the inviting heat and wet that her fingers found. Cas let out a gasp and Dean pulled away, a smirk on her face.   
Cas was entirely clean shaven, everywhere. Not a trace of hair on her body. Dean, however, had shaved her legs haphazardly and not in a couple of days, so she was a little fuzzy. Her pubic hair was neat and trimmed, but she still had it. Cas was a walking sex goddess, while Dean had been expecting a quick fuck, maybe even in the bar restroom.  
Knowing that Castiel really didn't care was relieving to Dean.  
Dean rubbed her fingers along Cas's crotch, carefully parting her cheeks to run a finger right along her clitoris. Cas threw back her head in a silent cry, and her eyes shut tightly as she tried to process all of the sensations she was feeling. Her hips bucked up of their own accord, and she made a whine of protest when Dean pulled her hand away.  
“Hold on, I think you'll like this better.” Dean said, turning around. Cas was rewarded with a spectacular view of Dean's ass, and her own moist entrance.   
Suddenly, Cas felt her legs pulled apart and Dean leaned down. Cas felt hot breath on her heat, and she suppressed a groan. Dean took her sweet time in slowly spreading apart Castiel's cheeks, leaning down and rubbing her tongue, flattened, along the expanse.   
Cas let out a wanton moan at the contact, feeling her pleasure spike at the sensation. She saw Dean's own clit twitch with interest at the sound, and suddenly, she realized that she should pleasure Dean, too.  
Dean had just begun the second swipe when she felt two fingers at her own entrance. She let out a startled squeak as they slowly began to push in, already covered with her own slick. She let out a long moan as they rubbed against her upper wall, curving deliciously inside of her, and her own actions sped up. She worked her mouth faster on Castiel, switching to using the tip of her tongue to precisely rub against her clit.   
Cas gave another moan, and heard Dean's in return. She felt her pleasure intensify as Dean worked on a certain spot, and she leaned forward, deciding that she needed a taste of her own.  
As she worked with one hand, her fingers mercilessly pumping in and out of Dean, she leaned forward to lick her tongue along Dean's entrance. Dean almost stopped her actions in surprise, but when she didn't protest, Cas continued her work. She tried what Dean was doing, using the tip of her tongue to rub along as she worked. Dean let out the loudest moan yet, and Cas smirked.  
If you want to play dirty, two can play at that, Dean thought, beginning to push her tongue into Cas's entrance. She pushed against the wall, knowing what would feel good, and she moaned not only for her own pleasure this time, but at Cas's taste. If she could compare it to any one thing in the world, it would be honeydew. Sweet and bitter at the same time, addicting.   
The taste reminded Dean in every way of the person it belonged to.   
Both girls could feel a heat, a tightness steadily building, and they felt sore with pleasure. The room was filled with moans and groans as they finally met their releases, Cas cumming first, and then continuing to work on Dean as she slowly came down from her high. Dean came moments later, and Cas lapped up all of the release that she could, savoring the flavour. It was sweet and almost reminded Cas of caramel.  
Dean collapsed next to Cas, spent. After spending a couple of minutes panting, she rolled over again and crawled back up the bed, wrapping an arm tiredly around Castiel. Cas leaned down and grabbed a blanket, pulling it over both of them.   
“At least we finished before Sam got home.” Dean laughed.   
“I suppose this made up for making you lose your previous target?” Cas hummed. Dean laughed.  
“Only if this can become a regular thing.” She said. Cas smiled.   
“I wouldn't have it any other way.”


End file.
